


Fantôme

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [15]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Fantôme

« - Un esprit ? … en gros un esprit cela fait ça : wwwooooohouuuuuuuhouuuuuu »

s’exclama Sokka en balançant frénétiquement les bras à l’horizontal dans une très mauvaise imitation de fantôme. Cela déclencha, comme presque à chaque fois qu’il ouvre la bouche, un fou rire général. Aang qui se repris enfin, essuyant ses yeux humides rétorqua :

« - Sokka, tu ferais un très mauvais esprit ! Enfaite, contrairement à ce que l’on imagine, une fois dans le monde des Esprits, ces derniers sont très tangibles et même matériel. Généralement ils prennent plus l’apparence d’animaux ou d’astre céleste. Bon, après certain esprit ont préféré renoncer à leur immortalité pour rester dans notre monde comme l’esprit de la Lune et de l’Océan : Tui et La qui sont …

\- Oui, oui, Aang, on a compris, pas besoin de nous faire une leçon maintenant. La coupa gentiment Katara en passant un bras sur les épaules du jeune garçon.

\- Sinon c’est nous qui rejoindrons les fantômes en restant là à t’écouter ! répliqua Toph dans une tentative d’humour. Les membres du groupe regardèrent leur amie aveugle, sans réussir à rigoler, même de force. Non, c’était vraiment Sokka le seul doué à pouvoir faire rire le monde entier en voulant être sérieux.


End file.
